A Cold Birthday
by Pupcake125
Summary: Rukia spends her birthday in bed with a cold. But she gets to snuggle with her favorite Substitute Soul Reaper.


**I present to you my WORST IchiRuki one-shot ever! Lol, I really rushed through this to get it done by Rukia's birthday. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Excited for tonight?" Ichigo looked up from the book he was reading on his bed to see Rukia dawn yet another pair of earrings. She looked beautiful in the white dress she had on. It went just past her knees and complimented her frame just right. The white rose hair ornament she got from Byakuya for her birthday matched perfectly. And with her hair up she was overall stunning.

But Ichigo wouldn't tell her that.

He had to keep the book up to his face to keep his blush from showing.

"More than excited!" Rukia smiled at him. "Me, Rangiku, Yoruichi, and Orihime are going to dinner! I couldn't be more excited!" Rukia twirled around, the dress fanning out. "How do I look?" she asked. Ichigo blushed immediately and put the comic back up to his face.

"Good. Really good!" he replied curtly. Rukia laughed.

"Thank you, Ichigo. Are you sure you don't wanna come along?" Rukia asked. "It'll be a lot more fun with you."

"With the chance of Rangiku possible spiking my drink? I don't think so. Have fun." Ichigo waved her off.

"All right, suit yourself. But I expect a present when I come home, Ichigo." she winked at him, making him blush harder.

"I promised you I'd give it to you tomorrow and I intend to keep my promise. But not until tomorrow or midnight." he grumbled. Rukia only chuckled and prepared to leave. She walked towards the door and pulled it open and was about to walk out before Ichigo noticed something.

"Hold it." Ichigo said sternly. Rukia froze in place and looked back at Ichigo in confusion.

"What is it?"

"Your coat." Ichigo said.

"Are you serious?" Rukia gave him a pathetic look.

"Rukia, it's 20 degrees outside and you're in a _dress_. At least take a sweater." Ichigo said.

"You sound like Byakuya. I came to the human world to get away from him, Ichigo. Besides, it'll clash with my dress." Rukia said.

"Well don't blame me if you get sick." Ichigo said and went back to his book.

"Whatever. See you later." she closed the door and left. Ichigo only rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell her so if she ends up sneezing all night." Ichigo licked his finger and turned the page.

* * *

It was real cold during the night. Ichigo had fallen asleep waiting for Rukia to come home. Which was around eleven p.m. She had been out for four hours by that point and figured she had gone to sleep at Orihime's or something. He shrugged it off and went to bed. He was kind of hoping she would've returned before then so he could've given her the present he got her.

It was about two in the morning when Ichigo woke up. Why did he wake up? Because something was shaking him. And not a "Wakey-wakey" shake from Dad. But more of a... shiver.

Realizing it was something foreign, Ichigo woke up completely and sat up in bed. He saw lump under the covers next to him, that was shivering. He reached over and turned on the light before pulling the covers back. He almost screamed when he saw it was Rukia. "Rukia!" he yelled. she only shivered and balled herself up.

"C-cold..." she muttered. Ichigo hopped out of bed and looked at her.

"Rukia, what the hell are you doing in my bed! Do you have any idea how much trouble I would've gotten into if my dad walked in and saw us!" Ichigo whispered. If he woke up his family he'd be in deep trouble.

"C-cold..." Rukia repeated. Ichigo was puzzled. Rukia was in her long sleeve pajamas and had his robe wrapped around her. She was shivering madly, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm.

"Rukia? Are you all right?" he pulled his covers over her and sat on the floor beside her.

She shivered for a moment before muttering, "I'm really cold..." Ichigo knew exactly why she was cold. From not wearing a damn coat. He was about to scold her when she suddenly sneezed hard.

 _Oh boy..._ Ichigo thought. He stood up and tucked the blankets around her before feeling her forehead. She felt a little warm. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Ichigo whispered. He disappeared for a few moments and Rukia sighed.

 _Great..._ she thought. _He's going to scold me so bad and wallow in my misery. I just know it._ The last thing she needed was a scolding. Especially on her birthday. But she should've known to have walked right back into the house when she stepped outside earlier. Hell, even the girls had jackets on! What was she, an idiot? She sniffled as her nostrils began to block and fatigue set in. She couldn't fight back the urge to sleep and quickly fell back into an uneasy slumber.

"Hey. Wake up." Rukia felt a gentle push on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Ichigo standing over her. "Sorry I took so long." he apologized. So long? It felt like Rukia had been asleep only for five minutes. She looked to the clock and saw it was half past four in the morning. Where did Ichigo go for two hours? "The broth took so long to boil for some reason. But I think the soup came out pretty good."

Soup?

"Huh?" Rukia pushed herself upwards and saw a two big bowls of soup on bed tray sitting on Ichigo's desk. Along with two mugs and a bottle of cold medicine. "Ichigo... you made all this?" she asked.

"Yep. What better way to kick a cold than soup and hot chocolate?" he smiled at her. Rukia only blinked at him. He made her hot chocolate, too? Ichigo took the tray and placed on the bed. He poured some cough medicine in a cup and forced her to take it. After Rukia hacked as a response, Ichigo slipped in bed and pulled Rukia into his lap and pulled the blankets up over them. He handed Rukia a bowl of soup and took one himself. Rukia only stared at the colorful bowl of soup. "I haven't made chicken noodle soup in a while. So I apologize if it's a bit too salty." Ichigo said. Rukia was still surprised that he made soup.

"I didn't know you could cook." Rukia said.

"I can. I just never get the chance to." he took a spoonful. Rukia tried a spoonful and marveled at the taste. It was amazing.

"Ichigo, this is fantastic!" Rukia said. Ichigo chuckled.

"Not as good as Yuzu's." Ichigo said.

"Nonsense." she smiled and snuggled into him. Ichigo cleared his throat as he put the bowl down and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"So... how was your night?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"It was fun. We went out to eat then went to the park and just laughed and had a good time. But... I missed you." she said. Ichigo paused bringing his mug to his mouth.

"You... did?" Ichigo wondered.

"Yeah... to be honest, I would've loved to have just spent the night like... well, this." she looked down at her empty bowl. "Just snuggling with you and keeping warm. And I admit... I was stupid for not taking a jacket." she sniffled again. Ichigo was quiet. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to say I told you so?" she asked.

Ichigo looked up and pondered for a moment. "Ya know, I would, but I'm enjoying this moment too much." he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Rukia blushed. "And if it weren't for you not taking a jacket and getting sick, I wouldn't be here right now holding you." Ichigo said. Rukia's whole face went red. "And," Ichigo reached into the sleeve of his sweater and pulled out a small box. "I wouldn't have the opportunity to give you this." he handed the box to her. Rukia opened it and couldn't believe what she saw. A bright silver bracelet with a rabbit charm hanging from it.

"Ichigo... did you really get this for me?" Rukia didn't think this was real. "How did you afford this? This had to have been expensive."

"Simple," Ichigo said. "I saved my pennies." he smiled proudly. Rukia turned around and kissed Ichigo on the lips. She then wrapped her arms around him tightly, Ichigo embracing her back. "I love you, Ichigo." she whispered.

"I love you too." Ichigo whispered back. "Happy Birthday, Rukia."

 **Yeah, not the best but I rushed through this. And by the way, you can't catch a cold just from being cold. Happy Birthday, Rukia~!**


End file.
